


Music and Peace

by Wanderbird



Series: Misc Linked Universe things [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderbird/pseuds/Wanderbird
Summary: In which Four enjoys an afternoon of calm with the gang.This is a gift for Galaxicon!
Series: Misc Linked Universe things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103576
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Music and Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is a gift for Jo/Galaxicon, based on a piece of their art for the LU Creative Train Project! I don't have a link for the piece yet, but I'll add the link if I get it later. :)  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Go check out their tumblr @galaxicon and their Instagram @galaxicon9

Four looked out at the rest of the group and smiled.  
It was… nice, in some way that was hard to define. They’d spent the whole day walking, and the scenery here was _beautiful,_ all rolling hills and beams of light leaking through an overcast sky. His arms and shoulders still ached from the fighting yesterday, but it was a pleasant ache, of tired muscles rather than injury. He’d expected travelling in a big group like this to be annoying, more than anything else. They certainly couldn’t sneak much with this many people. But in reality—he loved it. Maybe it was because Four loved the people he travelled with; Wild with his fire that he’d started building at the mouth of a cave just in time for the rain to stop, Legend bickering with Warriors over the fire rod that had somehow ended up in the Captain’s possession again. Twilight was off hunting with Hyrule so they could actually have _fresh_ meat with dinner, and Wind and Sky were theoretically on watch. Only in theory, though; this place was as safe as any of them could hope for, Sky assured them. There might be some bokoblins, apparently, but nothing difficult. So far, that seemed correct. Even Time had given up looking brooding and ominous to watch some delicate little carving take shape in Sky’s hands.

Four glanced up at the sound of footsteps in the grass. Twi and Hyrule had returned, apparently, with food. Good!  
Wild emitted a pleased noise. The cook got up, and before he went to retrieve the hunter’s bounty, snatched the fire rod out of Legend’s belt to protests all around. Four stifled a laugh. The fire rod certainly made the wood go up quickly!  
“What?” Wild asked, mischief sparking at the corners of his eyes. “I just wanted to borrow it.”  
Legend glared. It was the sort of glare that seems very intimidating until you give it a closer look, and very much not once you notice the softness in his face. “Wild, I know for a _fact_ that you have plenty of weapons that leave fire in their wake. Just use your own!”  
“Yeah, but mine’ll break if I use it too much!” With an impish grin, he handed the rod back. “It’s safe and sound, I promise.”  
Hyrule let out a snicker. “You could have just asked for mine, y’know. Or my lantern.”  
“Or I could have used a firestarter, but all of those options are much less fun than harassing you!” Not to mention much less satisfying than just pointing a rod and watching everything burst into flames.  
Legend stuck his tongue out at the Hero of the Wild, but stopped arguing, at least. As Wild started cooking, they subsided into just the sort of friendly domestic bickering that Four had missed so much ever since he went back to spending most of his time as a single person again. Maybe that was it. They actually understood each other, the way nobody else really seemed to anymore.

The evening continued.

Before much longer, dinner was done and gone, the dishes left in a pile to be dealt with in the morning.  
“I was thinking…” Sky murmured into the post-meal silence. “Quite a number of us have used music on our quests. I think it might be nice if we all… I don’t know. Played together. Like a jam session.

The others stared. Time, in particular, seemed rather surprised by the idea. “I don’t think I’ve used music for anything but practical purposes in… well, since I left home for the first time. I’m not sure I remember how.”  
“Well you don’t have to play if you don’t want to.” Sky shrugged one shoulder. “But the point isn’t what it _sounds_ like anyway; the point of music is to have fun playing it. Just like any other art!”  
“I suppose…”

Legend pursed his lips. “I have a flute I could use. A couple, actually—I’ll pick the least likely to accidentally have magical effects.”  
“Would pan pipes works?” Wind had pulled something out of his bag, a set of pale wooden pipes. “It’s technically a spirit flute, but I don’t _think_ it’ll do anything unless I’m specifically playing a magic song.”  
“That sounds perfect,” Sky assured him. The Chosen Hero was positively beaming as he drew a delicate golden lyre from his own bag, sitting back on a conveniently-positioned log. “Hyrule, don’t you have a flute, too?”  
“It’s… more like a whistle, really.” Hyrule seemed rather nervous about the whole thing. “And I can barely hold a tune on it—I’m happier listening, to be honest.” But as he bundled up in blankets, Time heaved a little sigh and gave in. The ocarina the old man brought out this time was not the familiar blue one, but a flute made of simple clay instead, with a bit of shiny green enamel by the mouthpiece.

“This is my fairy ocarina,” he said. His fingers traced the holes along the bottom, bunched close together as if it had been made for a child. “It belonged to Saria, once upon a time—the Sage of the Forest. We were friends when I was very young. She gave it to me when I first left.” Abstraction on his face, Time brought the small flute to his lips and blew a pure, piercing note. “I haven’t played it in so long,” he murmured. But he perched on one end of the log regardless, and when Sky started strumming arpeggios along his lyre, even Time joined in for a while, though his notes were few and tentative. Legend held a steady melody over the lyre’s arpeggios while the other two, less confident, mostly added embellishments.

Four put up his hood to protect against the chill, leaned back in the dirt with the others, and listened.

And there was peace.


End file.
